Grandson of Voldemort
by 10thphoenix
Summary: The Order finds out that Voldemort has a grandson. Now there is a race to find him and get him on their side. They have no idea what they are in for. Set after the HoO series and during Order of the Phoenix Two shot. Rated T just in case
1. 1 What to do, what, to, do?

"HE WHAT!"

"Yes Voldomort had a daughter, the result of a, as muggles would put it, one night stand. Then many years later she had a son." A old wan with a long beard said.

"So what are we going to do professor Dumbledore I bet they are already working with him and are just as evil."  
A boy with glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead said.

"Now, now Harry." The man known as Dumbledore said. "That is no way to act, from what I hear they never met him, and we can't judge someone based on their heritage. Now you Sirius, you, and myself are going to go find Voldomorts grandson and try to get him to help us fight against him."

Than Harry said, "Just his grandson, not his daughter?"

"No, she showed no signs of magical talent, but her son has shown loads of potential. Any other questions before I tell Sirius and we leave to retreated him?"

"Yes. Who is he?"

"I have a picture right here." Dumbledore said handing Harry a photo.

"Wow _this_ is _his_ grandson?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me I need to tell Sirius."

 **In a different location**

"WHY HAVE I NOT HAVE HIM BY MY SIDE RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry my lord but we are still trying to locate him. We have it down to somewhere in New York, New York. Perhaps if some of us go we might be able to bring him back."

"Very well, here is what he looks." A man with no nose hands a picture to a woman. "You and two others shall go looking for him, but make no commotion we don't want the Order to know what we're planning."

"As you wish my lord."

 **Camp Half-Blood**

"Are you sure that this is the right place Dumbledore?" Sirius said.

"Yes I am quite sure. Now let's see if we can find someone who works here." Dumbledore replied.

After a while they found someone who directed them to a big, bright blue, house than rushed off in the other direction.

Once they reached the big house they saw a man in a wheelchair, who was obviously in charge, talking to a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Excuse me sir." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, may I help you?" The man said.

"Yes we are looking for this young man." Dumbledore said handing the man the picture.

After the man and girl looked at the picture the man said, "Certainly, Annabeth could you please bring him here?"

"Of course." Annabeth said, and than she ran off.

"So what do you want with him?" The man said.

"It's about his grandfather on his mothers side." Sirius said.

Than the kid from the picture came in the room saying, "Annabeth said there were people here to see me?"

"Yes these are... Who are you?" The man said

"Yes sorry how rude of me, I am Professor Dumbledore, this ham on my left is Sirius Black, and the young man on my right is Harry Potter."

After he said that they looked at the boy to see if there way any sort of recognition but he just burst out laughing, wheezing he said, "Your name is dumb old door!"

After he calmed down he said, "So what can I do for you?"

"Just to make sure you are Leo Valdez correct?"

"Yes I am."

"What do you know about your grandfather on your moms side?" He tensed up hearing that.

"Not much she never talked about him when she was alive."

"Oh I had no idea your mom died, I'm sorry for your loss. But the story of your grandfather is not a pleasant one, it all started out one day..."

 **Dumbledore POV**

After we finished telling our story to Leo he said, "So let me get this straight... My grandfather is a evil wizard?" We nodded, "Who wants me to join him in world domination?" More nods, "You want me to fight against him?" Nods "His Name is Moldyshorts?"

"Actually it's Voldomort."

"Same difference, and he has. No. Nose?"

"Yes?"

Than he bursts out laughing again "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Than he abruptly stops. "When do we start?"

Harry then spoke up, "Really just like that?" He nods, "Dumbledore how can we trust him he just learned about the wizarding world and he's not surprised. He's obviously a death eater."

"Ha ha ha. Who would want to eat death. That's so stupid." Leo said laughing.

"Now now Harry we can't jump to conclusions. Now to answer your question Leo, death eaters are your grandfathers followers. Now how about we go back into the city to discuss what we are going to do?"

"Ok sounds good to me." Leo said.

 **Time skip**

I can't take it anymore! All of his jokes and statements are driving me, ME Albus Dumbledore, crazy! We need to ditch him fast, and I have a plan.

"Leo can you tell me what that building there is I've never seen something like it before." Pointing to a building with a large yellow M.

Leo turns around and just before he can respond I summon up a plank of wood and hit him upside the head, knocking him out.

"Finally! Thank you professor he was getting really irritating." Harry said.

"We're not done yet, we need to make it look like he is sleeping."

So we bring him to the park and lay him down on a bench. Getting up we leave as fast as we can. I just hope that the death eaters will find him.


	2. 2 Why me!

**Lucius P.O.V.**

I am in America under orders to bring back lord Voldomorts grandson back to the manor before the Order can corrupt him.

Using a tracking spell I find him in a park asleep on a bench. Good at least those underlings didn't get to him first. Picking him up I go back to the manor with him.

Back at the manor we put him in a more comfortable position and wait for him to wake up.

 **Time skip**

 **Leo P.O.V.**

I woke up with a killer headache. Looking around I am on a soft bed and a whole bunch of crazy people looking at me with weird smiles.

Deciding to relieve some of the tension I said "look I know I'm hot but you all don't have to stare at me like that."

 **Voldemort P.O.V.**

As soon as my grandson said that we all stepped back in shock. "Look Leo you are my grandson and we needed to bring you here before that cursed Dumbledore got his hands on you."

"Okay well listen crazies why don't you just let me go back home and I won't press charges for kidnapping and being mentally ill."

"Now listen here you little brat you are staying under my care while I train you to grow stronger and rule the world by me side! Crusio!"

As the spell hit him he just stood there. HE. JUST. STOOD. THERE. Completely unaffected by it. I was so surprised that I stopped.

"Um, ok. What wast that?"

"This is impossible. Don't you feel any pain!?"

"Well if you're talking about when that light show him me, no."

"AHHH! CRUSIO!" And held the blast.

"Fine ok! It tickles! Is that what you want me to say!"

My anger was increased. How dare he! Not feel any pain by my hand! Well if he can't be reprimanded this way another way will have to suffice.

"FIENDFIRE!" As the flames pored out of my wand they quickly surrounded him.

"Oh I like this fire good boy." He than proceeded to pet the snake made out of fire.

"AHH! Why won't you burn!"

"Wait were you trying to harm me." He asked, wow is he just starting to clue in. "Well that's not very nice. Sick em boy." Than my fire snake rushed at me and around the room burning everything in its path.

 **Leo P.O.V.**

Wow I'm glad to be out of that nut house well, burnt nut house, either way I'm glad to hat away from them. Now if only I can get back home.

 **Harry P.O.V.**

It was early morning when the daily prophet came and the headlines left me having mixed emotions.

 **Malfoy Manor Burned To The Ground. Evidence Of Dark Magic And Voldemort Present. Everyone Inside Dead.**


End file.
